1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that uses an exposure beam such as an electron beam, laser beam or charged particle beam, and in particular, to a recording apparatus, recording control signal generating apparatus, method of manufacturing an imprint mold and imprint mold that produce a master disc of a recording medium such as a magnetic disc or optical disc using an exposure beam, and to a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beam recording apparatuses that perform lithography using exposure beams such as electron beams or laser beams are widely used in master disc producing apparatuses of high-capacity discs such as optical discs such as Blu-ray discs, digital versatile discs (DVDs), hard discs for magnetic recording and the like.
For example, when producing an optical disc and the like, first, a predetermined concave and convex pattern is formed on the master disc, and a disc stamper is formed from this master disc. Then, using this disc stamper, synthetic resin and the like is hot-pressed or injection-molded, and metal vapor deposition is performed on the recording surface on which the pattern was transferred from the master disc, after which a transparent substrate and the like is formed.
Here, recording of the pattern on the master disc is performed by a beam recording apparatus. A beam recording apparatus performs control so as to depict tracks having a spiral or concentric circle form on the recording surface of the substrate by moving a beam in the appropriate radial direction while rotating the recording surface of the substrate that will become the master disc.
In this case, in the past, pits were recorded on the recording surface by switching beam irradiation on and off on the tracks by performing beam blanking (non-patent reference (refer to Y. Wada et al., High-density Recording Using an Electron Beam Recording Apparatus, Japan Journal of Applied Physics vol. 40)), or, instead of control of switching the beam on and off, a pit pattern was recorded by controlling beam deflection (refer to JP, A, 2000-315637).
Unfortunately, a problem of beam current loss occurs in prior art in which spaces in the data are achieved by blanking of the beam. Also, in prior art in which a pit pattern is recorded by beam deflection control, it is necessary to perform blanking on a long space because defocusing occurs when beam deflection is large. Therefore, the realization of a beam recording apparatus having high throughput and no beam current loss was desired.
The above described problem is given as one of examples the present invention should solve.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a recording apparatus that forms a latent image on a resist layer on a substrate by irradiating the resist layer with an exposure beam, the recording apparatus comprising: a recording velocity setting unit that variably sets the recording velocity in formation of the latent image; a beam deflection unit that moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam relative to the substrate; a substrate velocity adjusting unit that adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; and a control unit that varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam by the beam deflection unit, as well as the movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting unit, in response to variations in the recording velocity; wherein: the control unit varies the movement velocity of the substrate in a predetermined direction by the substrate velocity adjusting unit so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions in which the distribution of a recording pattern in the predetermined direction is more sparse than a predetermined condition, than in the dense regions in which the distribution of the recording pattern in the predetermined direction is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a recording apparatus that forms a latent image on a resist layer on a substrate by irradiating the resist layer with an exposure beam, the recording apparatus comprising: a recording velocity setting unit that variably sets the recording velocity in formation of the latent image; a beam deflection unit that moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam relative to the substrate; a substrate velocity adjusting unit that adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; and a control unit that varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam by the beam deflection unit, as well as the movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting unit, in response to variations in the recording velocity; wherein: the control unit, within the resist layer on the substrate, controls the beam deflection unit so that, for at least a portion of the regions in which the radial direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times on that portion; and the recording velocity setting unit sets the tangential direction recording velocity according to the number of times the latent image formation is performed for the portion (region) in which the latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a recording control signal generating apparatus that forms a latent image on a resist layer on a substrate by irradiating the resist layer with an exposure beam, the recording control signal generating apparatus comprising: a recording velocity setting unit that variably sets the recording velocity in formation of the latent image, which is the basis for controlling the deflection velocity of the exposure beam, so as to eliminate or reduce the irradiation interruption time of the exposure beam on the resist layer, and an deflection/substrate velocity setting unit that generates a recording control signal that varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; wherein: the recording velocity setting unit sets the recording velocity in the tangential direction to substantially constant in the normal exposure regions; and the deflection/substrate velocity setting unit, within the normal exposure regions, varies the tangential direction movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting unit so that it is relatively faster, and varies the tangential direction deflection velocity of the exposure beam by the beam deflection unit so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, than in the dense regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively dense.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a recording control signal generating apparatus that forms a latent image on a resist layer on a substrate by irradiating the resist layer with an exposure beam, comprising a recording velocity setting unit that variably sets the recording velocity in formation of the latent image, which is the basis for controlling the deflection velocity of the exposure beam, so as to eliminate or reduce the irradiation interruption time of the exposure beam on the resist layer, and an deflection substrate velocity setting unit that generates a recording control signal that varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; wherein: the deflection/substrate velocity setting unit, within the resist layer on the substrate, controls the beam deflection unit so that, for at least a portion of the regions in which the radial direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times on that portion; and the recording velocity setting unit sets the tangential direction recording velocity according to the number of times that latent image formation is performed for the portion in which latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a recording control signal generating apparatus that forms a latent image on a resist layer on a substrate by irradiating the resist layer with an exposure beam, the recording control signal generating apparatus comprising: a recording velocity setting unit that variably sets the recording velocity in formation of the latent image, which is the basis for controlling the deflection velocity of the exposure beam, so as to eliminate or reduce the irradiation interruption time of the exposure beam on the resist layer, and an deflection substrate velocity setting unit that generates a recording control signal that varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; wherein: the recording velocity setting unit, within the resist layer on the substrate, sets the recording velocity in the radial direction relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks where latent image formation is performed is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition; and the deflection/substrate velocity setting unit varies the radial direction movement velocity of the substrate so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a method of manufacturing an imprint mold, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam relative to the substrate; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, the recording velocity in the tangential direction is set to substantially constant in the normal exposure regions; and in the controlling step, within the normal exposure regions, the tangential direction movement velocity of the substrate in the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster, and the tangential direction deflection velocity of the exposure beam in the beam deflection step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more sparse than a predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides an imprint mold manufactured by an imprint mold manufacturing method, the imprint mold manufacturing method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, the recording velocity in the tangential direction is set to substantially constant in the normal exposure regions; and in the controlling step, within the normal exposure regions, the tangential direction movement velocity of the substrate in the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster, and the tangential direction deflection velocity of the exposure beam in the beam deflection step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more sparse than a predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a magnetic disc manufactured by a magnetic disc manufacturing method, the magnetic disc manufacturing method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; an imprinting step, which imprints the concave and convex form onto a base substrate used for a magnetic recording medium by pressing the imprint mold against it; and a replica forming step, which removes the imprint mold and forms a replica having the concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, the recording velocity in the tangential direction is set to substantially constant in the normal exposure regions; and in the controlling step, within the normal exposure regions, the tangential direction movement velocity of the substrate in the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster, and the tangential direction deflection velocity of the exposure beam in the beam deflection step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more sparse than a predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the tangential direction distribution of the recording pattern is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a method of manufacturing an imprint mold, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam relative to the substrate; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the controlling step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the beam deflection step is controlled so that, for at least a portion of the regions in which the radial direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times on that portion; and in the recording velocity setting step, the tangential direction recording velocity is set according to the number of times the latent image formation is performed for the portion (region) in which the latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides an imprint mold manufactured by a method of manufacturing an imprint mold, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the controlling step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the beam deflection step is controlled so that, for at least a portion of the regions in which the radial direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times on that portion; and in the recording velocity setting step, the tangential direction recording velocity is set according to the number of times the latent image formation is performed for the portion (region) in which the latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a magnetic disc manufactured by a method of manufacturing a magnetic disc, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; an imprinting step, which imprints the concave and convex form onto a base substrate used for a magnetic recording medium by pressing the imprint mold against it; and a replica forming step, which removes the imprint mold and forms a replica having the concave and convex form; wherein: in the controlling step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the beam deflection step is controlled so that, for at least a portion of the regions in which the radial direction distribution of the recording pattern is relatively sparse, latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times on that portion; and in the recording velocity setting step, the tangential direction recording velocity is set according to the number of times the latent image formation is performed for the portion (region) in which the latent image formation is performed by overlapping the same recording pattern into a plurality of times.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a method of manufacturing an imprint mold, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam relative to the substrate; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the recording velocity in the radial direction is set to be relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks where the latent image formation is performed is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition, and in the controlling step, the radial direction movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides an imprint mold manufactured by a method of manufacturing an imprint mold, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; and an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the recording velocity in the radial direction is set to be relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks where the latent image formation is performed is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition, and in the controlling step, the radial direction movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition.
To overcome the problems mentioned above, the invention provides a magnetic disc manufactured by a method of manufacturing a magnetic disc, the method comprising: a recording velocity setting step, which variably sets the recording velocity in formation of a latent image to be formed by irradiation of an exposure beam on a resist layer on a substrate while moving the substrate; a beam deflection step, which moves the irradiation position of the exposure beam; a substrate velocity adjusting step, which adjusts the movement velocity of the substrate; a controlling step, which varies the deflection velocity of the exposure beam and the movement velocity of the substrate in response to variations in the recording velocity; a latent image forming step, which forms a latent image on the resist layer; an imprint mold forming step, which transfers the latent image and forms an imprint mold having a concave and convex form; an imprinting step, which imprints the concave and convex form onto a base substrate used for a magnetic recording medium by pressing the imprint mold against it; and a replica forming step, which removes the imprint mold and forms a replica having the concave and convex form; wherein: in the recording velocity setting step, within the resist layer on the substrate, the recording velocity in the radial direction is set to be relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks where the latent image formation is performed is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition, and in the controlling step, the radial direction movement velocity of the substrate by the substrate velocity adjusting step is varied so that it is relatively faster in the sparse regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more sparse than the predetermined condition, than in the dense regions, in which the radial direction distribution of the substantially-circular ring-shaped tracks is more dense than the predetermined condition.